


Une danse avec Posséidon

by Eirhinn



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Did I say fluff ?, Fluff, Love, M/M, More Fluff, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirhinn/pseuds/Eirhinn
Summary: Une tempête et un combat naval. Un Thaletas et un Alexios sur l'Adrestia : ça ne peut que bien finir.





	Une danse avec Posséidon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A dance with poseidon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443135) by spartalexios. 



> Ceci est une traduction de "A dance with Posseidon" de Spartalexios. Je trouvais que le fandom manquait cruellement de fic sur eux, et vu que Thaletas me manque cruellement... Voilà !
> 
> Pardonnez le texte brute : c'est la première fic que je poste ici, et je crains de ne pas avoir très envie de me pencher sur l'html et compagnie à quelques minutes du réveillon de Noel. Ceci dit, c'est bien un cadeau pour vous ! Bonne lecture ♥
> 
> Ps : j'avoue avoir traduit en deux fois, je relirai pour les fautes plus tard. Si vous en trouvez, ne soyez pas timides !

‘N’importe quel port est bon à prendre dans la tempête’ est vieil et merveilleux adage à suivre, pense Alexios, les dents serrées alors qu’il s’accrochait au gaillard arrière, l’Adrestia fendant les vagues herculéennes au mépris des pauvres bâtards essayant de rester à flot sur son pont. 

La tempête semblait être apparue de nul part, le ciel s’assombrissant encore et encore, accompagné du hurlement du vent s’engouffrant dans les rues étroites de Naxos. Les torches avaient vacillé, puis s’étaient éteintes, échouant à vaincre l’obscurité et laissant dans leur sillage une odeur de sel et de cuivre : le sang coulait et bien plus encore s’y rajouterait avant que la nuit ne se termine.

Alexios aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de larguer les amarres et de quitter le port de Naxos, mais il refusait que le blocus athénien se renforce encore, ce qui serait indubitablement le cas s’ils attendaient jusqu’à demain. Myrinne avait parfaitement le droit de s’inquiéter de la menace imminente de Paros et Alexios n’avait pas la moindre intention de l’abandonner après être arrivé aussi loin. D’autant plus que Barnabas n’avait pas tenté d’arrêter sa marche sur le pont, ni de le dissuader de donner des ordres, et c’était généralement son signal d’alarme pour les missions maritimes un peu trop suicidaires.

A l’heure actuel, c’était comme si Poséidon lui-même déchaînait sa colère contre eux à grands coups de fouet lumineux et de tonnerre, divisant la mer. L’écume est blanche et sauvage sous la coque et Alexios n’attendait que le bruit d’une première fissure pour signaler sa disparition inopinée dans les profondeurs. Honnêtement, cela serait tenter sa chance, mais il n’était pas encore assez fou que pour titiller les Moires. Son équipage spartiate exploitait vaillamment le pont du bateau, tirant les voiles tout en jetant un œil sur le gréement, mais il était évident que chaque soldat sur ce navire était bien plus habitué à la terre ferme et solide – Alexios inclus – qu’à la fureur de Poséidon. C’était tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire pour résister à cette tempête.

Barnabas hurla quelque chose quelque part à côté de lui, mais Alexios pouvait à peine voir à travers la pluie et le vent qui faisaient voler ses mèches de cheveux si violement qu’elles lui fouettaient le visage. Il ne pouvait même pas attraper son casque sans risquer de passer par-dessus la dunette, et il était de plus en plus difficile de passer les ordres pour des volées de flèches ou des boucliers protecteurs. Deux des trirèmes athéniennes étaient déjà en train de couler, des morceaux de bois volant alors que l’Adrestia en poussait une troisième dans les bras de Poséidon... Mais Alexios désirait juste que cela se termine. Il était à la moitié d’une prière amère lorsqu’il sentit une main dans son dos, solide et forte, ancre agréable dans cette mer tumultueuse où ils se trouvaient.

« Nous en avons presque terminé. » Thaletas dû se rapprocher pour qu’Alexios puisse l’entendre et il eu une toute petite étincelle de soulagement lorsque Alexios laissa échapper le souffle qu’il retenait. « C’est toi qui nous as permis d’aller aussi loin. Je savais que tu combattais comme la réincarnation d’Achille, mais je commence à penser que tu pourrais combattre Poséidon les yeux bandés ! » 

Alexios soupira, ses lèvres s’étirant dans un sourire. Il s’efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts sur le quatrième et dernier navire athénien. Ses voiles avaient été déchirées par le vent mais le bleu distinctif était indéniable, et sa vue envoya une onde de détermination à travers les spartiates toujours debout sur le pont. Alexios observa le champ de bataille naval durant un moment, trouvant la paix dans les cris et hurlements de la bataille qui s’annonçait. Il y avait une accalmie dans la tempête et Thaletas s’installa aux côtés d’Alexios tandis que le navire tanguait et s’immobilisait. Il s’accrocha au bastingage, les mains ensanglantées à cause des cordes et des javelots, et Alexios n’avait pas à regarder ses propres mains pour savoir qu’elles étaient également rougeâtres. 

« Plus qu’un et nous pourrons nous reposer. » fit doucement Alexios à Thaletas, avant de reposer son attention droit devant, tenant jusqu’au bout. « Barnabas, droit devant. Donnons tout ce que nous avons, nous pouvons couper en deux ces bâtards avant qu’ils ne se tournent ! » Ordonne-t-il au vieux capitaine, qui hocha la tête et transmit les ordres au pont principal.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu’ils ne naviguent vers Naxos, l’eau sanglante et les navires coulés dans leur sillage.

\------

« Ca fait longtemps. » fit Thaletas, observant attentivement Alexios alors que ce dernier bandait ses mains meurtries. Alexios veillait à ne pas appuyer trop fort, d’autant que ses propres mains piquaient. Il releva les yeux, les cheveux toujours mouillés et collés à son visage dans un désordre insensé, et lança un regard interrogateur à Thaletas.

« La dernière fois que j’ai participé à un combat naval comme celui-ci, j’étais sur Mykonos. » lui rappela Thaletas. Alexios fronça les sourcils en réalisant.

« Ah. » Il renifla, se sentant un peu coupable. Bien sûr. Cela n’avait pas dû être plaisant pour lui. « Je suis désolé. Ce fut un combat difficile, surtout après Mykonos. »

« Non, Alexios... » Thaletas laissa échapper un petit rire à peine audible, et Alexios sentit une main se glisser doucement dans ses cheveux, ses doigts effleurant sa nuque juste assez pour lui arracher un petit bruit de contentement. « Il n’y a pas rien à blâmer. J’avais juste oublié à quel point cela pouvait être brutal. » Expliqua-t-il, agitant les doigts de sa main libre tandis qu’Alexios terminait sa tâche. 

« Ce n’était quand même pas très plaisant. » murmura Alexios en fronçant les sourcils, serrant la cuisse de Thaletas alors qu’il se relevait, prenant les derniers bandages et les mettant à l’abri des regards. La mer était plus calme à présent, c’était était évident pour chacun d’eux, ainsi que pour les nombreuses autres personnes essayant de se rafraichir en attendant les premières lueurs du jour dans la sécurité des quartiers d’équipage. Le soleil annoncerait la sécurité et permettrait dévaluer les dommages causés à l’Adrestia. 

« Pas plus que ça ne l’est d’entendre Banabas chanter, mais je dois tout de même supporter ça ! » Thaletas sourit, et se fut encore plus lumineux lorsqu’Alexios laissa échapper un rire, brisant son humeur orageuse. Le misthios rejoignit le hamac que Thaletas avait choisi, passant une jambe, un pied touchant à peine le sol pour l’empêcher de trop balancer.

« Tellement critique. » Alexios donna un coup de coude à la jambe de Thaletas qui se déplaça pour lui laisser de la place pour s’asseoir. Alexios s’installa aisément à côté du général, s’allongeant avec un soupir de contentement alors qu’il croisait les bras derrière sa tête, la fatigue commençant à s’installer. « Plus sérieusement, je doute que nous ayons à refaire face à quelque chose comme ça. »

« Même si nous le devons, je me sens mieux avec toi à mes côtés. » lui dit Thaletas. « Tu commandes bien. Cela te va à merveille. »

Alexios sourit, bien trop heureux de l’entendre. Et tout spécialement de la bouche de Thaletas.

« A présent, à propos du repos que tu as promis... » Thaletas s’interrompit dans un bâillement, bougeant distraitement pour se blottir au plus près de la chaleur d’Alexios, toujours trempé par la pluie. Alexios sent l’humidité de ses cheveux sur son épaule, mais étant donné que c’était Thaletas... Il n’arrivait vraiment pas à s’en soucier. 

« Dors, Thaletas. Ou je demande à Barnabas de te chanter une berceuse. » murmure Alexios, un sourire moqueur sur le visage alors que Thaletas lui pince les côtes alors qu’un rire épuisé remplit l’espace entre eux. 

Ils profitèrent du silence paisible durant un instant, écoutant le son de leur respiration, et le roulement des vagues contre la coque, au milieu des bavardages continus de l’équipage qui commençaient eux aussi à chercher un coin de repos. 

« Alexios ? » Quelqu’un l’appela, et l’homme dû réprimer un grognement d’ennui alors qu’il rouvrait difficilement les yeux, relevant légèrement la tête pour voir qui osait le réveiller. Le visage familier d’Hérodote se dessine, et Alexios le regarde fixement, conscient que Thaletas ronfle presque à côté de lui. 

« Est-ce qu’on est en train de couler ? » demanda Alexios avec lassitude.

« Ah, pas tout à fait. » fit Hérodote avec un petit sourire de circonstance. « J’effectuais simplement ma ronde. Aucun d’entre vous n’est blessé ? » Demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude sincère alors qu’il désignait Thaletas complètement évanoui de fatigue aux côtés du misthios. Alexios laissa son regard s’attendrir. Autant il détestait être dérangé durant son repos, autant il ne pouvait en vouloir à Hérodote de s’inquiéter pour eux. L’homme semblait s’être fait un devoir de vérifier l’état de tout le monde et d’offrir ses compétences de base en matière de guérison après chaque combat, surtout après que Barnabas ait été touché par un débris inopiné il y a quelques temps. C’était agréable d’avoir le sentiment que quelqu’un s’inquiétait et s’occupait de toi, pensait Alexios... Même s’il n’y était toujours pas habitué. 

« Nous allons bien. Tu devrais te reposer. »

« Je te remercie, mais ce n’est pas pour moi. J’étais en sécurité dans la cale pendant que la bataille faisait rage. Il est normal que je prenne la garde de nuit pendant que voue et l’équipage prenez un repos bien mérité. » secoua de la tête Hérodote, mais son habituel regard chaleureux était rivé sur Alexios, qui lui renvoya un sourire fatigué.

« Si tu le dit. Bonne nuit, Hérodote. » soupira Alexios, envoyant un vague geste au son des bruits des pas qui se retiraient alors qu’il se recouchait, ses yeux se fermant aussitôt que sa tête se reposa sur celle de Thaletas.


End file.
